The specific aim of the proposed research is to analyze data from a hypertensive population which began treatment 15 years ago, seeking predictors of mortality, hospitalization, and dialysis. The population, consisting of more than 11,000 disadvantaged and largely indigent veterans, began treatment during the period from 1974 through early 1977. Half of the population was black; several clinics had Hispanic patients, and one had American Indians. Although the total veteran population is very largely male, 6% of this hypertensive population was female, and that subpopulation will be analyzed separately. Patients dying before 1989 were identified using the VA's Beneficiary Identification Records Location Subsystem and the National Death Index (NDI). Using NDI information to locate them, death certificates are currently being obtained on all dead patients. Arrangements have been made to collect data on the VA hospitalizations occurring after antihypertensive treatment had begun, and application has been made to match patients against the USRDS Dialysis and Transplant Registry. The basic clinical data were collected in 32 VA Hypertension Screening and Treatment Program (HSTP) clinics during the 40 month period beginning in 1974. Approximately 30,000 completed Screening and Evaluation Forms and 75,000 Treatment Visit Forms were completed during the 40 months of data collection. The collected information was entered into the HSTP Master File at the VA Computer Center in Austin, TX. Predictors will be sought for (1) all-cause mortality, (2) cause-specific mortality (obtained from death certificates and hospitalization and clinic records), (3) endstage renal disease (obtained from the USRDS Dialysis and Transplant Registry), (4) VA hospital usage combined with other data related to cost care.